Batteries that include lithium metal have a higher theoretical energy density as compared to other batteries that include alkaline or nickel-metal-hydride materials. Conventional lithium ion batteries have demonstrated gravimetric energy densities of approximately 250-260 Wh/kg.
However, lithium-containing batteries, particularly those having a silicon anode, have not realized their full potential due to various challenges such as poor cycle performance and safety concerns. A need exists to reduce the effects of volumetric expansion of the silicon anode and improve high temperature battery operation.